Blueprints
|image = With These Blueprints.jpg |caption = Baljeet, Isabella and Candace showing Phineas and Ferb some blueprints. |band = Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Isabella and Heinz Doofenshmirtz |band2 = Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Isabella and Heinz Doofenshmirtz |album = |released = July 15, 2011 |performed = Danville |genre = Pop Rock |label = |runtime = 1:13 |before = Carpe Diem (Buford, Isabella and Baljeet) Meatloaf (Candace) Shot in the Butt with a Dart (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) |after = A Brand New Best Friend (and It's Me) (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) |video = FxU37CRPYKc }} is a song from "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" sung by Baljeet, Buford, Candace and Isabella to bring Phineas and Ferb their personality back, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz also sings in the song for his own inator with Perry's help. Lyrics Baljeet: With these blueprints we can make a mighty tower, Isabella: With these blueprints we can mold a chocolate ball!, Buford: With these blueprints we can forge enormous yo-yos, Buford and Candace: With these prints we can build anything at all! Doofenshmirtz: We've got blueprints, glorious blueprints! They give us endless potentialities! We could build an android porcupine, bionic hearts for Valentines, or giant dogs with artificial fleas! Candace: 'Cause we've got blueprints! Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Isabella: Glorious blueprints! Candace, Doofenshmirtz: They make the things we dream reality! Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Isabella: We can build jet powered water wings, a catapult with mattress springs, and practically anything you see! The next two parts are sung simultaneously Candace, Isabella, Doofenshmirtz: ''' We've got one prints, two prints, nothing we can't do prints! Three prints, four prints, everyday it's more prints! Five prints, six prints, nothing we can't fix prints! Big prints, small prints, make anything at all prints! '''Baljeet, Buford: We've got blueprints, glorious blueprints, They give us endless potentialities We've got blueprints, glorious blueprints They make the things we dream reality ALL: There's nothing we can't do, as long as they're blue! So get some hammers and nails, and buckets and pails! So grab a two-by-four, 'Cause we've got blueprints galore! We've got a lot of work to do! Baljeet: With these prints that are blue! Background information *This is one of the very few songs that have the characters from both plots singing the same song, the other being "Busted". *First time in Season 3 that Isabella has a solo line. *The Robot dog in Doofenshmirtz's blueprint is similar in appearance to Rover ("Canderemy"). *This song sounds similar to the Armor Hot Dogs jingle. *First time Buford and Baljeet sing in Season 3. *When Perry and Doof are rising up on the pedestals near the end, Doof is dressed as Uncle Sam and Perry is dressed as the Statue of Liberty. *The middle part of the song could possibly be a reference to the book "One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish" by Dr. Seuss. *This is the first time that Doofenshmirtz, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet sing with someone in a different sub-plot. Songwriters Continuity Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz